The Kaidan Effect
by Hodster
Summary: The Crew of Normandy get sent on yet another mission on yet another world. But on this mission they meet Kaidan's other self... from another dimension.


**The Kaidan Effect**

**By **

**Hodster**

The Normandy approaches yet another uncharted world. The seventh mission Commander Shepard was assigned to today by Admiral Hackett, this was an infiltration mission into an enemy building (gasp). This was a unique mission for intelligence found that a Salarian scientist named Meek was using a base on some world no one ever heard of and was building WMDs. Hackett and the Alliance were thinking of gathering a coalition of soldiers to take over the uncharted world. But instead they just decided to send Shepard in since he was conveniently in the area.

Joker: Five minutes to the drop off point commander.

Shepard: Good I'll get my team ready.

Shepard's team was made up of himself, Kaidan, Garrus, and an unnamed gray suit soldier.

Shepard: Sorry Wrex but remember the last time WMD's were involved when you were on a mission.

Wrex: Come on Shepard it only killed 2000 Hanar. Besides those jellies were asking for it.

Shepard: Sorry Wrex, but apparently the Council frowns upon thousands of innocent lives dying in a nuclear explosion even if it was just a bunch of jellyfish.

Joker (on the comm.): Sir we'll be there in one minute.

Shepard: Ok everyone get in the Mako.

On the surface of the uncharted world Shepard drives the Mako towards the Meek's base. After taking out the bases outer defenses with the Mako's gun the team enters the building.

Shepard (yelling): Check those corners!

Kaidan: Sir, maybe you shouldn't yell, you could alert out enemies.

After fighting through dozens of mercenaries and walking down many hallways, they find stairs that lead down into the ground. After coming down the steps they find a large room with what looks like a very large tube at the end of the room. The tube has a door and a purple light in the middle of it.

Garrus: Sir look over there what is it?

This causes everyone in the room aware of their presence.

Shepard: God damnit Garrus.

A fire fight breaks out. Shepard's team uses everything they have guns, grenades and any tech and biotic skills they have. Just then after taking a few mercs down a merc sniper takes aim and fires. The shot hits and kills the guy in the gray suit.

Kaidan: Sir the guy in the gray suit is dead.

Shepard: Damn just like the guys in the red shirts in Star Trek.

After a few intense minutes the dust settles and the only one left is Meek. Shepard strolls up to him and points a gun in his face.

Shepard: Where are the WMDs!

Meek (in a small squeaky voice): What WMDs? Who are you? Just leave me alone!

Shepard: Don't mess with me where are they?

Meek: There aren't any in this facility.

Garrus: Our intelligence says you where making WMDs here.

Meek: No I was just working on this. (Points at the tube with the purple light inside)

Kaidan: What is it?

Meek: It's a device that connects on another dimension. If you step in it you will go to another dimension and your parallel self will come to this dimension.

Shepard: What? Impossible….

Meek: O it's quite possible I assure you.

Garrus: Let me take a look at this.

Garrus jogs over to the dimension tube thing but trips and knocks Kaidan over, who was inspecting it, into the purple light. After hitting the purple light Kaidan disappears.

Shepard: You're a Frakkin idiot Garrus.

Meanwhile in some other dimension a man in an orange coat named Carth paces in front of the Ebon Hawk in the hanger of the Starforge, waiting for Revan. Just then Carth disappears and Kaidan takes his place.

Kaidan: Garrus watch what… your… ummmmm where am I.

The door opens up and Revan Dark Lord of the Sith walks out.

Revan: Carth?! How did you get here?! You look…different.

Kaidan: Carth? Who's Carth? Who the hell are you?

Revan: I see you couldn't abandon me. You did say you would find a way to save me.

Kaidan: Whaaaa? Are you hitting on me?

Another door opens and Revan's apprentice comes in.

Bastila: Carth I knew I sensed your presence. I knew you would find a way to… where's your orange jacket, and did you shave? What are you wearing? What are those on your back?

Kaidan: Ok first of all my name is not Carth its Kaidan. And second, who are you people, you look evil and scary.

Revan: He does seem… different.

Bastila: Don't be fooled Master. It's some sort of trick. Let me strike him down.

Kaidan: Wait what did I do?

Revan: I'm sorry Carth. It's too late. We both know that.

Revan ignites her light saber.

Kaidan: I don't know what that is but I don't think it's a glow stick.

The screen fades back to Meek's lab.

Carth comes out hitting the floor hard. He looks up and sees Commander Shepard, Garrus and Meek.

Carth: What the… This isn't the Starforge.

Shepard: Star whaa?

Carth: Where's Revan? Where's the sith? Where am I?

Shepard: Kaidan just calm down. What the hell are you wearing?

Carth: Kaidan? My names Carth.

Garrus: O crap….

Shepard and Garrus look at Meek.

Shepard (contacting the Normandy): Ummmm Joker send the rest of the crew down here we need help.

Joker: On the way sir.

A few minutes later…

Shepard: They should be here soon.

Carth (yelling): Where are you Revan?! I won't give up on you!

Garrus: O shut up.

Just then the rest of the team comes in with Tali infront.

Tali: Shepard what's going on?

Carth (pulling out his pistol): SITH!! (Carth aims at Tali and starts shooting)

Back at the Starforge!

Revan starts approaching Kaidan with Bastila behind. Acting quickly he uses sabotage to overheat and deactivate both of their light sabers. He then uses neutral shock on Bastila, momentarily stunning here and then uses biotic throw to throw Bastila at full force in to the wall knocking her out. But a split second after throwing Bastila, Revan uses force lightning to deplete Kaidans shields. Revan stops and activates her light saber again and looks at Kaidan on the floor.

Revan: How can you use the force Carth?

Carth I mean Kaidan: Force? I'm a biotic and my name isn't Carth.

Revan: Whatever you are Kaidan or Carth I will finish you. And to think I really did like you….

Kaidan: Riiighhtt.

Revan charges with her light saber, but Kaidan uses barrier and reflects some of the blows. He pulls out his an assault rifle but it is cut in half by Revan's light saber. Revan uses the force to push him across the hanger. Conveniently Kaidan lands next to a vioblade. He picks it up and fights with Revan. After 20 seconds of intense swordplay Revan knocks the vioblade out of Kaidan's hands. He uses stasis and stuns her. He runs back pulls out the sniper rifle and when stasis wears off he fires and hits Revan two times in the shoulder and the leg before it overheats.

Kaidan: Damn knew I should have put mods in this thing.

But Revan uses the force to knock it out of his hand. Kaidan uses a grenade but it does little damage to Revan. To finish him off Revan uses force lightning, forcing Kaidan to the ground. As it seems Revan will kill him, Kaidan hears a voice.

Voice: Use the lift Kaidan.

Kaidan uses all he has left and uses biotic lift on Revan. Revan surprised finds her light saber out of her hand and floating as well. Kaidan quickly pulls out his pistol on her. After firing the pistol at least 22 times he hits Revan 8 times and one of those went through her head. Revan 

comes crashing down on the floor with a hard thud. Kaidan goes over to her and somehow even after being shot through the head, with her last breath she says…

Revan (in a dying voice): What are you?

Kaidan: I'm a L2 BITCH!

And with that passes on the Great Dark Lord Revan.

Then as Kaidan looks around it seems the Starforge is under heavy attack. But he soon vanishes and appears back at Meek's Lab. He looks around and sees everyone there.

Kaidan: O thank god I'm back.

Shepard: Yes thank the Lord Almighty! That Carth was annoying.

Both sides tell their stories of what happened when Kaidan was gone.

Kaidan: So he didn't hurt anyone?

Shepard: Well he thought Tali was something called a Snith and shot her a couple of times. Some shots breached her suit and we think she may have caught an infection from the air around here, but she'll be fine….

Kaidan: How did you get me back?

Garrus: Apparently all we had to do was shove the Carth guy in the purple light like I did to you.

Wrex: Ha! I had fun with that part. Gave him a black eye.

Meek: Well this was a great way to test my dimension swapper. Are we all good now?

Shepard: Hell no. Alliance scientists are going to come here and you're going to tell them how it works and how it was made or I'll tell Alliance command there are WMDs down here. OK?

Meek: Fine….

And so the Normandy crew went back to the Normandy and the Alliance took over the dimension swapper project but with Meek at the head. Meek and the other scientists call the event were a person swaps dimensions with their other dimension self, The Kaidan Effect. Meanwhile in the other dimension….

Carth, with a black eye, appears next to Revan's body.

Carth: I'm back…. But (looks down). REVAN… what happened to you.

Bastila appears after being unconscious holding her head.

Bastila: It appears that your other self, in his furry killed her.

Carth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Starforge starts to crumble around them.

Shepard: So Kaidan, did you learn anything about this other dimension you were in?

Kaidan: Well, I don't know how to explain this, but the events in that dimension all happened a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away….


End file.
